


Agreement

by Dark_Stone27



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Idk what else to put here honestly, Kasumi and Eve cameo, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Stone27/pseuds/Dark_Stone27
Summary: I tried writing Bandori





	Agreement

Misaki Okusawa was just walking around the cafeteria outside _CiRCLE_ when she spotted a familiar light-blue colored hair not too far away from her. She already knew who that hair belongs to and so she decided to go see them.

When she finally caught a full view of the person, it seems like she wasn't alone.

That said person, Kanon Matsubara, was currently having a conversation with another girl with long blonde hair. The color is much lighter compared to Kokoro's, so it can't possibly be her.

"Misaki-chan!"

Dammit, she had been seen. Oh, well. She was planning to go talk to her anyways. As she made her way towards the two, Kanon appears delighted to see her.

"I'm glad we saw each other today, Misaki-chan! I've been meaning to introduce you to a close friend of mine." She moves to point at the other girl next to her. "This is Shirasagi Chisato-chan. We've known each other since we were in middle school."

Ah, she had seen this girl before at Hazawa cafe but that was only for a brief moment. They didn't even get the chance to talk to each other because she was too focused on asking Kanon for help. The only thing she knew about Chisato is that she's a second year at Hanasakigawa, is a famous actress, and the bassist of the idol band -- _Pastel*Palettes._

The blonde bowed at her politely and offered a hand. Misaki unsurely shook it. She thought that it was just her imagination the other's grip seemed a little bit too tight.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you properly, Okusawa. Kanon has been talking to me a lot about you lately, fufu~" said Chisato as she let out a muffled chuckle after their handshake. Kanon obviously blushed at this and so did Misaki.

"Y-You don't have to tell her that, Chisato-chan!!"

"Why not? I believe she deserves to know."

Misaki just sighed inwardly. It wasn't a tired sigh, at least.

  
**~time skip~**  
  


A few minutes later, Kanon told the other two to wait for her as she suddenly needed to use a comfort room.

Misaki doesn't know what to do now. But it appears her companion seems fine with the silence. She put her hands in her pocket and let herself relax as she slowly allowed her eyes to flutter close.

She was unaware just how long she had been tense. The only thing she knows is it's because of the blonde now standing in front of her.

_Wait....._

Misaki's drowziness quickly left her as her eyes shot themselves open and began staring at the other in confusion.

"You and Kanon appears to be close." Chisato said in an unreadable tone.

She briefly wondered how to respond to that since the statement definitely caught her off-guard. Moments have passed before she averted her gaze from the blonde bassist. Probably out of embarassment rather than anything else.

"Uhh.....yeah, we are-"

A hand began pushing at her chest. Not enough force to actually make her stumble backwards, but it was enough to get her attention -- making her look back at the shorter girl.

Chisato was clearly frowning now. Though, it looked more like an intimidating glare to the dark-haired DJ.

"You better take good care of her, Okusawa."

That sounded more like a warning to her. A threat even.

Misaki doesn't quite know what else to say to that so she just blurted out, "R-Right, Shirasagi-san...."

And just like that, Chisato's frown was quickly replaced by her previous bright smile from earlier.

"Good. I'm glad we came to an agreement."

After their little exchange, Kanon finally returns as if on cue and then thanked them for waiting.

They had a small conversation for a while before finally deciding to go their separate ways.

  
**~the next day~**  
  


"Have you guys met Chisato-san yet?" Eve's cheerful voice echoed around the canteen of Hanasakigawa girl's highschool.

Even though she's like five tables away, Misaki could still hear her.

"Oh, I have! She was really nice!!" Kasumi replied with as much enthusiasm as the other while Arisa scolded her to keep her voice down.

"Really nice, my ass." Misaki huffed.

Perhaps they meant Chisato was nice in a terrifying way. If that even made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the characters appeared to be ooc


End file.
